Love and Hate
by elljayx
Summary: Everyone always says there's a fine line between love and hate...BA
1. And that should bother me why?

Cordelia Chase ran into her twin brother, Angel's room, hysterical, closely followed by Willow, Xander and Oz.

Angel: What's up?

Cordelia: It's Buffy

Angel: And that should bother me why?

Angel Chase and Buffy Summers had never gotten along; for some unknown reason they seemed to hate each other. They only tolerated each other because she was good friends with his twin sister, and because his best friend Spike Williams, was dating another of her friends, Faith Longdon.

Cordelia: She's missing Angel. She was supposed to show up here to meet us half an hour ago. Buffy's never late

Angel: Cordelia, she lives next door, go check there

Cordelia: I did!

Angel: Maybe she's with Faith

Cordelia: No, Faith's with Spike today

Angel: How about Pete?

Pete was Buffy's boyfriend, and Angel hated him. He was annoying as hell, and so clingy.

Cordelia: We rung him, no answer

Angel: There you go, she'll be with him

Cordelia: She was breaking up with him today Angel. What if he did something to her?

Angel: Pete? Come on, squeaky clean Pete?

Cordelia: Are you blind Angel? He's been beating her up for weeks. We convinced her to break up with him today. Please, you have to help us look for her

Angel: Fine, fine. I'll help

Forty-five minutes later, Angel was ready to give up. They'd been to Pete's and she wasn't there, neither was Pete. They'd been to the Bronze, to the park and to the ice cream stand. After half an hour they'd decided to split up. Willow and Oz were going to go back to Pete's and the house to see if she'd turned up; Cordelia and Xander were going to check the coffee places she sometimes went to, and Angel was going to go over the alleys.

He'd been looking on his own for fifteen minutes and he was fed up. Buffy obviously didn't want to be found. He was checking one last alley when he saw a figure lying in a foetal position, curled up against the wall. He squinted and his eyes widened when he spotted golden blonde hair. Buffy. He hurried over to her, crouching down next to her and brushing her hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was shallow and she was covered in blood and bruises. Her left eye was swollen and a trail of blood trickled down from her lip. Her arms were folded tightly over her stomach, as if trying to protect herself and her clothes were dirty and torn. He quickly flipped out his phone and called for an ambulance, then rang Cordelia and told her to hurry if she wanted to get there before the ambulance.

As he put his phone away he heard Buffy groan slightly and he said her name gently. Her eyes opened and she immediately winced, tightening her arm across her stomach. He lifted a hand to stroke her shoulder and she flinched away, her eyes glazed over.

Angel: Ssh, it's okay. It's Angel

Buffy: Angel?

Angel: Yeah, the ambulance is on its way

Buffy: Pete…

Angel: Did he do this?

She nodded slightly and tried to shift, despite her pain.

Angel: Just lie still

Buffy: I…broke up with…him and he…got mad…

Angel took in her torn clothing and gulped loudly. He had to ask.

Angel: Did he…did he rape you?

Buffy: No...he just hurt me

Angel could hear a siren and he stood up quickly, moving to the exit of the alley so he could show the paramedics where Buffy was, when a small hand gripped his ankle.

Buffy: Where are you…going?

Angel: I'm just going to show the paramedics where you are. I'll be right back, I promise

She nodded slightly and he hurried down the alley, gesturing to the paramedics who were climbing out of the ambulance. Then he saw Cordelia and Xander pull up and run after the paramedics down to Buffy.


	2. Oh boy

Two hours later the police walked into Buffy's room. Cordelia, Angel and Willow were still with her. Oz had to leave for his band practise, Xander had wanted to stay but his family were coming round for a dinner. Angel didn't know why he was still there. He wasn't even friends with Buffy, but he didn't feel like he could leave. Buffy's mom was out of town on an art-buying trip and the hospital had rung her but had only just got hold of it. She had to get a plane back so she wouldn't be home at least until the following day. The police asked the three to leave but Buffy asked that they could stay. Even Angel.

Buffy: Pete's been hitting me for a few weeks now. It was never much, just a slap, and only when he'd had a bad day. But that still didn't mean he was allowed to do that to me. So I decided to break up with him. I went round about one, but before I could do it, he suggested we go for some ice cream. I thought it'd be for the best, public place…anyway I told him I thought we should break up and he…he dragged me into the alley. He hit me and kicked me…he told me nobody broke up with him

Police officer: Did he rape you?

Buffy: No, he didn't

Police officer: Do you know when he left you?

Buffy: I'm not sure, I passed out soon after. We got to the ice cream stand at about quarter past one and I must have told him about half past, because I remember thinking I was late meeting my friends. I was supposed to be at Cordy's house for half past one. I didn't go to Pete's til one because I wanted an excuse to leave early if he got abusive. I don't know how long he was hitting me for, it felt like at least half an hour

Police officer: What time did you find Miss Summers?

Angel: About quarter to three I think

The questions went on for another half an hour or so, the police asking Buffy questions about her sexual relationship with Pete as well, causing Angel to look away, embarrassed. He didn't particularly want to know whether she'd been sleeping with Pete or not, though he wasn't surprised when she said she hadn't.

It was a few days before Buffy was allowed out of the hospital. She had three cracked ribs, slight internal bleeding, a broken collarbone and a fractured ankle. She was ordered to stay at home for three weeks before going back to school. Pete had disappeared, his parents had no idea where he'd gone, and his description was on the television, urging anyone who'd seen him to get in touch with the police. Willow and Cordelia brought her work home every day, but one day, a week after the accident, neither of them could make it, so instead Angel offered.

Buffy looked on in surprise when Angel walked into her living room and placed her work on the table.

Angel: Erm Willow and Cordelia couldn't make it so I brought your work round

Buffy: Thanks

Angel: It's no problem

He smiled at her and she pushed herself into a sitting position on the sofa.

Angel: Are you feeling better?

Buffy: Yeah, I'm not as sore now, I think my ribs are healing

Angel: That's good

Buffy: You wanna stay and watch some TV?

He hesitated, tempted by the offer, then shook his head slightly.

Angel: I can't, sorry. But thanks for the offer. I hope you feel better soon

He placed a warm hand on her shoulder briefly, shot her a dazzling smile, said goodbye to Joyce, then left. Buffy slumped back on the sofa, a hand over her face and groaned slightly.

Buffy: Oh boy


	3. What's his deal?

Three weeks later, Buffy was back at school. She was sleeping over at Cordelia and Angel's house on a Friday night. Willow was supposed to be staying over too, but Oz was going out of town the next day so she decided to spend some time with him. Cordelia's mom, Jenny, wouldn't let Xander sleep over on account of him being her boyfriend, which Cordelia spent most of the night moaning about.

The pair decided to watch the Exorcist late at night, to prove to Angel that they weren't scared. But when the film finished at two o'clock in the morning, they were both too terrified to sleep alone. Cordelia suggested going in to Angel. Buffy protested at first, not wanting him to see her so scared, but eventually buckled when she saw a shadow by the window. They snuck into his room and Angel sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Angel: Wha? Cordelia? Buffy?

Cordelia: Can we sleep in here with you Angel? We're scared

Buffy: Please

Angel: Sleep in your own room

Cordelia: Please Angel

Angel: Fine. But you better not snore

He fell back against the pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes. Unfortunately his bed was only a double, leaving the three squashed together, and Buffy somehow ended up in the middle, between the two of them. She wasn't comfortable being that close to Angel at all. Before long though, she felt her eyes droop and she fell asleep. Angel was still awake, annoyed to be pushed to the edge of his bed, and confused about how he felt having Buffy pressed against his side. As he was falling to sleep he felt an arm snake across his waist, but before he could ponder it further, sleep over took him.

Jenny: Come on you guys, it's 11 o'clock, time to get up

Luckily Jenny didn't walk into the room. Cordelia was curled up on the edge of her side of the bed, her back to Buffy and Angel. Buffy's arm was draped across Angel's stomach, one leg was flung across his and her head was pillowed on his shoulder, her face turned in towards his neck. His arm was wrapped around her back, holding her to him. Angel groaned slightly at his mom's words and pulled Buffy closer to him, still half-asleep.

Cordelia: Five more minutes mom

Buffy stirred slightly and pressed closer to Angel, tightening her arm around him and nuzzling into his ear. He moaned softly in return, turning his head towards Buffy and rubbing his nose against her forehead, his eyes still closed.

Jenny: Now guys!

Angel's eyes slowly opened and he came face to face with Buffy's wide hazel ones. They both shrieked loudly and Angel, in his haste to back away, fell backwards off the bed. Buffy jumped back into Cordelia who sat up quickly, pushing Buffy away.

Cordelia: Jeez, what's up with you guys?

Buffy: Erm…I just forgot where I was for a second

Angel stood up, his cheeks flushed red. Buffy blushed beetroot when she saw he was only wearing his boxers, then looked down to see all she was wearing was a vest top and some shorts. Somehow at night it didn't seem as much of an issue. Angel realised his state of undress and quickly grabbed some pants, hauling them on then rushing out of the room to the bathroom.

Cordelia: What's his deal?

For the next week Buffy and Angel avoided each other, neither mentioning what had happened. Buffy was embarrassed, but more worried that she actually enjoyed the feeling. She hated Angel, right? Sure she knew he was hot, she'd have to be blind not to notice that, but she hated him, she had to, she had to…


	4. No Logical Reason

_As requested, I've changed the speech. Hopefully it reads better now _

Two weeks later Buffy knocked on the Chases' door. She was supposed to meet Cordelia and Xander at her house and she was surprised when Angel opened the door. She thought he'd be working at the store that day. He invited her in and told her they weren't back from Xander's yet. They sat awkwardly on the sofa, neither knowing what to say. Buffy finally broke the silence. "Look, about what happened…"

Angel cut in quickly. "Let's just forget about it, okay? We were asleep, we didn't know what we were doing. It was an accident." Buffy looked down, trying to forget how good it had felt waking up with him. "Yeah, it was."

There was a long silence before Angel spoke up. "Didn't you have a hospital appointment the other day?"

"Yeah, I did" Angel sat up, interested. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine now, my ribs are healed completely." Angel swallowed nervously before asking the next question. "Have…have the police found Pete yet?"

Buffy looked down, her eyes betraying her fear. "No. Not yet. I'm just…I keep thinking he's gonna come back and finish what he started." Angel moved a bit closer and turned his body towards her. "I don't think so. I'm sure he's far from here by now. He wouldn't be stupid enough to try and attack you again"

She lifted her eyes to Angel's and gave him a weak smile. "I wish I was so sure." She seemed to realise how close they were and her eyes flicked towards his lips, then back up to his eyes. His travelled the same path over her face, leaning in closer. He rested a hand on her back and lowered his mouth to hers, gently brushing her lips with his.

They pulled away and looked at each other, their eyes showing confusion, but want. Buffy's eyes moved to his lips again and her eyelids slowly lowered as she swayed forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. He shifted so their thighs were pressed close together and lifted a hand to her neck, holding her lips to his. His tongue darted out to taste her lips and she immediately opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She let out a small noise of satisfaction and moved a hand to the back of his neck, pressing him closer as he pushed her further into the back of the sofa. Suddenly they heard the door open and jumped apart to opposite ends of the sofa, lifting their wide eyes to the intruders.

Cordelia and Xander walked in, apologising for their lateness. They dismissed the tension between Angel and Buffy, just putting it down to their dislike of each other, then the three of them left to meet Willow and Oz at the mall. Buffy shot a glance at Angel as she walked out of the door, her cheeks blushing red as she saw he was looking at her too.

The next day was Sunday, so Buffy knew Angel would be working at the store. When she walked in Paul, the owner, told her he was in the back, bringing in the supplies, and said she could go right through. She did so and Angel immediately stopped working when he saw her. "Hey."

Buffy stepped closer. "Hey…Look so –"

She was cut off by Angel's lips descending on hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him. She melted into him, placing her hands on his shoulders and clutching him to her as she responded enthusiastically to the kiss. After a few minutes they broke off, their arms still wrapped tightly around each other. "What were you saying?" Buffy gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry, were we talking?"

He grinned at her and lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers once more. Buffy was awash in sensations. She never knew simple kissing could feel this good. When she was with Pete the kissing had been nice, but that was all. Now as Angel gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, she felt her knees buckle and her hands clutched him tighter. She moaned softly into his mouth and he let out an answering groan, a noise from deep in his throat.

They pulled away slowly, their eyes fluttering open as they savoured the kiss. Buffy untangled herself from him and took a step back. "What…what are we doing? We're supposed to hate each other" Angel nodded and looked her up and down predatorily. "I know."

Buffy gulped. "I mean there's no logical reason why we should even want to kiss each other." Angel grinned at her. "I know"

"We could never work. We'd argue all the time, we'd spend more time fighting than anything else." She was vaguely aware that Angel had moved so she was flush up against him once again and his nose was pressed to hers, his hands resting lightly on her hips. "I know"

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, rubbing her nose against his. "Are you trying to shut me up?" He gently massaged her hips with his fingertips. "You noticed huh?"

Buffy's eyes shot open and she glared at him, but couldn't help but bring her arms up around his neck. Angel placed a soft kiss on her lips, then looked seriously into her eyes. "You're right. There's no logical reason why we should be together, and we'd probably argue all the time. But…"

He kissed her again, his lips lingering slightly longer this time, before he moved slightly away, so she could still feel his breath on her lips. "…That doesn't mean I don't want to try."

He covered her mouth with his own, bending her back slightly so she fit snugly against him, her curves meshing perfectly with his own. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and gently massaged the back of his neck with her other hand, causing him to hold her tighter against his form. When she finally broke away they were both panting hard. "Me too."

Angel looked at her sheepishly. "But maybe we should –" Buffy cut him off. "Keep it a secret?" He grinned, relieved. "Yeah"

"I was going for that too. I don't really want Cordy knowing. Not yet."


	5. Not Too Bad Yourself

A month later, Buffy's mom was out of town and her and Angel were lying on the sofa, fifteen minutes into a make-out session. Angel pulled away slightly to look down at her and traced one soft cheek with a fingertip. "You're so beautiful."

She flushed slightly and lifted her head to capture his lips in a quick, soft kiss. "You're not too bad yourself."

He pressed a line of kisses from her forehead, down her nose before he reached her lips, gently teasing them with his own. Buffy relaxed into the sofa, holding him closer. "I can't believe we waited so long to do this. We could have been doing it for years." He broke off the kisses to answer. "I know."

He buried his head in the smooth curve of her neck and kissed the lightly fragranced flesh. He inhaled the scent then moved away to look in her eyes, grinning. "Nice perfume."

Buffy gently ran her fingers through his hair. "You should know. You bought it me" He nuzzled into her hand. "I've got good taste"

She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him again. She thought back to what she'd said earlier, as she felt his lips move down her neck once again. They'd spent so many years fighting when they could have been doing this, a much preferable past time. He licked a slow line across her collar bone and Buffy shuddered slightly, tangling one hand in his hair and tracing patterns on his back with the other.

Angel looked up at her, winked, then took a mouthful of flesh on her neck, gently sucking and nipping at it. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, before long though her eyes opened wide and she pulled Angel's head away from her neck. "What's up?"

She gave him a 'duh' look. "What the hell are you doing! That's gonna leave a mark!"

He leered at her good-naturedly, his eye brows raising suggestively and a fingertip circling the area of already bruising skin. "I know."

"Jerk." She pushed him off her, slid out from under him, then shoved him back to lie on the sofa, straddling his stomach.

"Your turn." She lowered her head to his neck and bit into it, delighting in the shiver that ran through his body. She drew the skin into her mouth, licking and sucking it before teasing it with her teeth. She moved her head so her nose was resting on his and smiled. "Now we'll match."

He smirked at her and pulled her down for a long kiss.

The next day Buffy wrapped a silk scarf around the large love-bite on her neck, praying her friends wouldn't notice it and thanking God that she didn't have PE for the rest of the week. At least her mom wasn't coming back from the art trip for a few days, it should have faded by then. She grinned as she wondered how Angel was going to cover his up; he definitely couldn't wear a scarf. Served him right for giving her one.

Buffy walked out of her house and saw Cordelia and Angel walking out of theirs. She smiled as she heard Cordelia's voice. "Come on Angel! I'm your twin sister! You're supposed to tell me these things!" Angel sounded amused as he answered her. "So I'm not allowed to have any secrets?"

Cordelia was getting more and more irate. "Not when your secret involves some girl nibbling on your neck! Who is it!" Angel nudged her with his elbow. "That's for me to know, and you never to find out."

Buffy walked over to them and winked at Angel when Cordelia's back was turned.

Cordelia stepped up to Buffy. "Hey Buffy" Angel grinned at her. "Hey Buff. Nice scarf" Cordelia looked at it, interested. "Is it new?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows slightly at Angel before turning back to Cordelia. "Yeah, you like?" Cordelia eyed it enviously. "A lot."

As they walked off to meet Xander, Willow and Oz, Buffy shot Angel a seductive smile over her shoulder and swayed her hips. Angel groaned slightly and climbed into his car. She was too gorgeous.

Buffy was proud of herself. It was fifth period and none of her friends had discovered the love bite yet. She opened her locker and got out her books, turning to chat to Willow who's locker was next to hers when she saw her eyes widen in shock and latch on to her neck. "What?"

Willow looked pointedly at her neck and Buffy turned to the small mirror in her locker. Crap! Her scarf had slipped down and the love-bite was visible underneath it. She started to tighten it when she heard Willow tell Cordelia what she'd seen. "Buffy, who gave it you!" Buffy looked away. "No one"

Willow decided to pitch in. "Come on Buffy, you have to tell us." Cordelia nodded emphatically "Yeah, I'm dying for some gossip. Angel wouldn't tell me who gave him one so you have to tell me who gave you yours." Buffy shook her head firmly. "No I really don't"

Cordelia glared and Willow looked slightly hurt. "But friends tell!" Buffy had to get out of there. "Look, I don't really wanna say right now. We're kinda keeping it low key at the minute." Cordelia looked at her in disbelief. "Low key? You turn up with a huge love-bite on your neck and call it low key!"

Buffy looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well…" Angel walked by then and stopped to smirk at her. "Nice love-bite Buff. Wondered why you wore that scarf." She glared angrily at him. "You can't talk" He chuckled and walked off, leaving the other two girls to interrogate Buffy.


	6. Kind of sexy

That night Angel's phone rang and he picked it up to be confronted by an irate Buffy.

"That was all your fault!" Angel rolled his eyes at the phone. "Oh come on Buffy, it was funny."

Buffy gripped the phone harder. "It was not funny! You're a guy, you're allowed to have secrets. I'm a girl, we're supposed to tell our friends everything. So now my two best friends think I don't trust them." Angel flopped down on his bed. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It's worse! You just don't think before you do things, do you!" Angel had had enough. "Fine Buff. Sorry if I upset you. Forgot fun was a thing you didn't have"

He slammed down the phone and Buffy stared at the receiver for a moment before putting it down and sighing. She hated arguing with Angel. And the truth was, she wasn't that upset about the love bite. She kind of liked having his mark on her. But she didn't like fighting with her friends, and it was getting harder to lie to them. Keeping her relationship with Angel a secret was, when it was good, fun and almost sexy. But when she was alone with her friends, all she wanted to do was tell them and get it over with.

She looked at her watch. Nine. Cordelia wouldn't be back from Xander's yet. She threw on her coat and hurried next door. Jenny answered the door and Buffy told her she'd left something of hers there a couple of days ago, so she was invited to go right upstairs and get it. Buffy knocked tentatively on Angel's door, not sure if he'd want to hear from her. He didn't expect her so when she walked in, he was shocked. "Buffy. What are you doing here?"

She looked at him nervously. "I erm…I…wanted to apologise. I'm sorry I shouted at you, I hate arguing with you, but I hate arguing with my friends too. You and me is just…it's getting harder to keep it a secret from them. I guess I let it get to me."

He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, so her head rested on his chest. "I hate arguing with you too. I was just about to ring you back. I didn't mean what I said…when you said it's harder to keep it a secret…did you mean you want to tell them? Or…" He hesitated before continuing in a slightly quieter voice. "Did you mean you wanted to break up?"

She moved her head from his chest but stayed in her circle of his arms, placing her palms flat against his muscular chest. "Of course not, Angel. I love being with you!"

Angel looked relieved and Buffy carried on. "And about telling the others…I don't know. Sometimes I like keeping it a secret. It's kind of…sexy"

He gave her a heart-stopping grin and she returned it.

"And it's just us too. There's no one to interfere. But I'm not used to keeping things a secret from my friends, especially Cordy and Willow. It's hard lying to them." Angel nodded. "I know what you mean. And I know it must be harder for you. But I find it pretty sexy too. And any relationship I've had that's been any good has been ruined by other people. I don't want that to happen with us."

Buffy looked surprise. "You…you think we have a relationship?" He looked sheepish. "Well, yeah. Don't you?" She smiled up at him shyly "Yeah, I do." He felt his heart melt slightly. She was so damn cute. He gently grazed his lips over hers and kneaded her back with his fingertips.

"So. What do you want to do?"

"How about we keep it a sexy secret for a bit longer, and if we decide it's too hard, we can tell people. In the meantime, make up a boyfriend, but make up some excuse why Cordy and the others can't meet him."

Buffy was flustered from his hands on her back. Her eyes flickered to his lips and her tongue unconsciously came out to lick her own. She nodded slightly at his words. "Yeah that's a…good idea."

She lifted herself up on to her tip-toes and kissed him again, her tongue dancing with his. When she finally pulled away, minutes later, both were breathless, and when Buffy spoke, it was in a husky voice. "I should go. I only told your mom I'd left something here. She'll think I've gotten lost if I stay much longer."

He murmured his agreement but pulled her back to his lips anyway, swallowing her further protests as she sank against him. "God, you feel…" He panted slightly. "You have to go." Buffy nodded. "Right. This is me. I'm going"

She met his eyes again and drew him down to kiss her, this time even more passionately than before. Angel rubbed her nose with his. "Mm I love making up with you."

"Me too."

He pressed his forehead to hers, then unwrapped his arms from around her, placed them on her stomach and pushed her gently towards the door. She smiled at him and turned around, squealing quietly when she felt him smack her backside. She bounded downstairs happily and said goodbye to Jenny. "I thought you said you'd left something here."

Crap! "Oh…yeah, I couldn't find it. It must be at home after all"

"Oh, okay, night Buffy."

Two weeks later

"So when's Tom getting back?"

Buffy smiled to herself. She'd taken Angel's advice and made up her boyfriend. His name was Tom, he was nineteen and in his first year at college. She met him when he was here visiting relatives for a couple of weeks and they got close. The reason they couldn't meet him was because he went to UCLA and he'd gone back there.

She put on a sad expression. "Not for another couple of weeks" Willow sighed at the romance of it. "I bet you miss him."

Faith grinned suggestively at her. "Yeah, no one to get down and dirty with!" Buffy looked shocked. "Faith! I only knew him for a couple of weeks."

"And?" Xander looked annoyed. "Do we always have to talk about this Tom guy? I for one don't trust him." Buffy rolled her eyes. "You've never met him." Xander pointed vigorously. "Exactly."

The girls rolled their eyes and Angel, who was standing nearby with Spike and Matt, grinned.


	7. I won't let him hurt you

The next week it was Buffy's eighteenth birthday party and her friends were planning a surprise party for her. Angel was praying for an invite to it, though he couldn't be too obvious about it. "So do I get an invite to this party?"

Cordelia thought about it for a moment. "Only if you promise to behave" He lifted his right hand. "Scout's honour." Cordelia suddenly grinned. "Fine. You're in charge of food"

Angel looked at her, indignant. "But I only wanted an invite!" Cordelia shrugged her shoulders. "Tough. You wanna come, you can help."

When Angel told Cordelia they'd need lots of cookie dough fudge mint chip, she'd asked how he'd known that was Buffy's favourite ice cream. He'd managed to convince her, after a while, that she'd told him. In fact he'd discovered it when they'd spent the night watching movies at her house. When she'd asked him to go and get some ice cream from the freezer, the only flavour in there was cookie dough fudge mint chip. There were three pint cartons of it. Cordelia had wanted to invite Tom but when she'd questioned Buffy further and suggested inviting Tom down for the weekend of her birthday, Buffy had panicked and said they'd broken up. Shame. Angel had wanted to use the excuse of 'Tom came down for one night to surprise me' to give Buffy another love bite…or at least one where people could see it…

The party was held at the Bronze and when Buffy walked in, thinking she was just going for a night out with her friends, she was shocked to discover the party. Angel whispered to her that he'd give her the present he'd gotten the next day, so as not to arouse suspicions. However he couldn't stop himself from asking her to dance. Seeing her dance with that Riley Finn did it. "What are you doing?"

He dipped her slightly. "Dancing with you" She rolled her eyes. "I can see that. Why?" Angel spoke gruffly. "Saving you from Finn"

Buffy pulled back slightly and raised her eyebrows. "Are you jealous?" Angel tried to look indignant. "Of him. Please." Buffy grinned triumphantly. "You are! You're jealous!"

"Yeah, fine. I admit it. I'm jealous. You can laugh at me now" Buffy smiled up at him, almost shyly. "That's so sweet. I don't wanna laugh at you."

He smiled down at her, leaning in closer. "Really? Sweet?" Buffy nodded. "Really. Now you might wanna move a bit further away from me, and look like you hate me, or tease me or something. I think people are starting to get suspicious."

He whispered something in her ear, then the two of them started having a mock argument in quiet voices, not to attract too much attention, but to attract enough to show they were still supposed enemies. Cordy eventually came over and prised the two apart, scolding Angel for upsetting Buffy.

The next morning Buffy was on a high. She got to dance with Angel, she got Angel to admit he was jealous, she got presents and she was going to the ice show with her father that night. Every year her and her dad went to the ice show. And when she got downstairs she saw a huge bouquet of flowers with a note attached. She went to open it and immediately her face fell. It was from her father. He couldn't make it to the ice show. She threw the flowers in the bin and left for school, early so she wouldn't have to walk with the others.

When she saw the others at school she apologised for not walking with them, saying she had to get to school early to do some work in the library. After second period she went to her locker with Willow and spotted a piece of paper sticking out of the side. She opened it and her eyes widened:

_Buffy,_

_Hope you had a good party, love. I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart_

_Pete x_

Tears flooded her eyes and she quickly made an excuse to Willow and hurried off. Willow, who was looking in her locker at the time, hadn't noticed Buffy's tears. But Angel had. He saw Buffy disappear into the library behind the stacks and followed her.

He found her sitting on her floor, her head in her hands, crying. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, whispering soothing words to her. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, just curled into his chest further, burying her face in his neck. Eventually she moved away slightly, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"This morning…I was so happy…but I got up and…m-my d-dad had sent me some flowers and a n-note saying h-he couldn't take m-me to the ice s-show tonight. W-we go every year for m-my birthday."

She wiped away her tears angrily. "That's w-why I came to sc-school early. Then I g-got to m-my locker just now a-and there was a-a…letter…"

Fresh tears sprung out of her eyes and Angel gently prised the letter from her fingers reading it, anger boiling up inside of him. How dare Pete come back here! How dare he threaten Buffy again?

Cordelia walked into the library when she heard voices in the stacks. Buffy and Angel. She assumed they'd be arguing but moved closer for a better look. She knelt down and looked through the books to the side of the stacks they were on. They were crouching on the floor, and Buffy was crying. "Buffy, I won't let him hurt you ever again."

She saw Buffy start shaking her head. "You can't promise that." Angel took her hand in his. "I can. I promise you. I'll kill him before I let him go near you."

He held her close to him again and Cordelia had to bite back a gasp. Angel comforting Buffy? Buffy letting Angel hug her! Was she in backwards world! She saw the two of them get up and she quickly rose and hurried out of the library before she could spot them, then went to find Willow and tell her what she'd seen…

Before Buffy could leave the library Angel stopped her, telling her to sit down at the table. He sat next to her and got a small jewellery box out of his pocket. She opened and saw a beautiful silver ring. "For your birthday. I was going to give it to you yesterday but..."

Buffy smiled, overwhelmed. "It's beautiful." Angel looked down at the ring, embarrassed to look her in the face. "It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart…well, you know. Wear it with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to someone." He looked at her then, his face showing something she'd hardly ever seen there before.

He held out his hand, showing he was wearing one too. "Like this"

She smiled at him dazzlingly and slipped on the ring. It was a perfect fit. She lent forward and kissed him softly, her fingers entwining with his. "Thank you. I love it"

That night Buffy was lying in bed, trying desperately to get to sleep, when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom window. She smiled. Angel. He often climbed up the tree next to her window at night to see her. She quickly climbed out of bed and opened the window, letting him in. "I didn't wake you did I?"

He took in her dishevelled appearance but she denied it immediately. "No. I couldn't sleep" Angel looked at her, worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. Just a bit scared." She sat back on the bed, looking down at her hands.

"He knew I had a party Angel. He's been watching me. He could be watching me right now" Angel knelt down in front of her. "I told you Buffy. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

She smiled at him and lay down on the bed, tugging him down with her. "Lie with me for a while." He wrapped his arms around her, nestling his face in her hair and drinking in her scent. She smelled of shampoo, and faintly of the perfume he had bought her. She let out a small noise akin to a sigh and snuggled closer to his warm body. Her final thought as she drifted off to sleep, was how much she loved him.


	8. Busted

When she woke up in the morning, as expected, Angel was gone. He'd left her a note, saying how he didn't want to wake her and he'd see her in the morning. She opened her jewellery box and slipped on the claddagh ring he'd given her the previous day. The heart was for love. She could feel joy fizzing inside of her. He'd given her a ring, part of which symbolised love. Did that mean he loved her? She knew he cared about her, but love? She could only hope.

She, Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Oz rode in Oz's van as usual. But when they got to school and found Faith and Spike, Willow and Cordelia made excuses and slipped away from the group, going to the toilets. They checked they were empty before beginning the conversation. "I'm telling you Willow, something's going on between them two."

Willow didn't look convinced. "I don't know Cordy. Buffy and Angel? They've always hated each other."

Cordelia shrugged it off. "Love, hate, what's the difference? Besides, it all makes sense, don't you see? They both got love bites on the same night. Don't you think that's a bit of a coincidence? And as soon as I suggest inviting Tom down for a visit, she says she's broken up with him. I don't think Tom exists. And whenever Buffy's not around Angel says he's 'working at the store' or 'going out'"

Willow shook her finger excitedly. "Ooh! And at her party did you see? They were getting pretty close when they were dancing"

Cordelia slapped herself on the forehead. "I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner. God I am so mentally challenged! Angel's my twin brother, why didn't I see it earlier! I mean they both had love-bites a few weeks ago, so it must have been going on for a while." Willow looked thoughtful. "But how do we prove it?"

Cordelia grinned conspiratorially. "I've got an idea."

They got their chance three days later. They asked Buffy to hang out with them but she said she had too much work to do. Buffy? Work? No way. Angel told her he was going in to town for a while, so her and Willow decided to follow him in Cordelia's car. Secretively of course. They'd seen all the cop programmes, they knew how to tail someone. Ish.

Well, wherever Angel was going, he seemed to be too interested to notice Cordelia following him two cars behind. When he pulled up at a park on the other side of town, Cordelia stopped around the corner, parking up then hurrying out with Willow, hiding behind some bushes. Not long after they saw a taxi pull up and Buffy get out. As soon as the taxi disappeared, Angel grabbed Buffy and kissed her urgently.

She broke away and trailed a finger down his cheek. "I had trouble getting away."

"Why? Your mom?" Buffy grinned wryly. "No, your sister and Willow. They wanted me to hang out, and I know they were suspicious of the 'I'm doing work' story. I've given it them so often now, since when do I do so much work?"

"Don't you think I'm worth it?"

He gave her such a puppy-dog look that Buffy couldn't help but kiss his pout. "Of course you are."

Angel hugged her tightly for a moment, then led her to the swings, sitting down on one and pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck and wrapped one arm around her stomach, holding her to him. "How are you? Any more letters from the creep?" Buffy smiled. "Nada"

She turned her head to the side so the tips of their noses were touching. He looked down and noticed, with a smile, that she was wearing the ring he gave her. "You're wearing your ring."

"Of course I am. I told you, I love it."

He smiled at her again and leaned in to kiss her, their lips moulding as he deepened it, putting all his emotion into the kiss. Suddenly he heard a cough and they broke off to see Cordelia and Willow standing there with broad grins on their faces. "Oh you guys are sooo busted."

Buffy quickly stood up, but as she did so, the swing overbalanced, sending Angel flying backwards on to the grass. Cordy and Willow burst out laughing while Buffy hurried over and knelt by him, helping him up. "God, I'm sorry. You okay?"

Angel stood up, embarrassed. "I'm fine. But I'd like to know what the hell those two are doing here." Cordelia still had a chesire-cat grin on her face. "We followed you."

"Why?"

Cordelia gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid?' look. "Come on. I saw you two talking in the library a few days ago. It was obvious something was going on between you."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough to work it out" Willow looked surprised. "How long's this been going on?"

Buffy and Angel looked at one another, doing mental calculations, as Angel's hand slipped around her waist. "About two months"

Cordelia froze in shock. "Two months! You kept it a secret all this time?" Buffy looked indignant. "Hey it wasn't easy."

Cordelia shook her head, annoyed at herself. "I can't believe I didn't work it out after the love bites." Buffy elbowed Angel in the stomach. "That was his fault."

Willow saw Angel's hand around her waist, and how Buffy lent slightly towards him, as if seeking comfort from him. They were so comfortable with each other, how had none of them noticed it?

Angel chuckled. "I can't believe you didn't realise we were both sneaking off at the same time at school." Willow looked confused. "What do you mean?" Buffy grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Supply closet Will."

Cordelia stepped forward. "Let's see the ring then"

Buffy shot a look at Angel, then held out her hand towards Cordelia and Willow, showing them the ring. Cordelia looked impressed. "Wow Angel, didn't know you had it in you." Willow gushed. "That's so beautiful"

Buffy grinned happily. "I know." She turned her head to Angel and pressed a sloppy kiss on the side of his neck. "See this was what I meant when it was hard keeping it a secret from them. Girls have to talk about stuff like this."

Cordelia gave them a little shove. "Can I just say, just cos we know, does not mean you have to go overboard with the PDA's."

Angel just grinned and, to annoy his sister, bent down and met Buffy's lips in a passionate kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist. "Looks like it's out then"

"Do you wish we didn't know?"

Buffy thought about it. "I don't know. It's kind of a relief not having to lie anymore." Angel grinned down at her. "I thought you said you found that sexy."

Buffy blushed slightly and elbowed Angel in the stomach. Cordelia looked slightly sick. "Oh please. Like I really wanted to know that."

They both just grinned.


	9. They'll both pay

On Monday at school, everyone looked on in shock as Buffy and Angel kissed outside the entrance. "See you second?" Buffy looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. Angel, everyone's staring" He bent down again. "Let them stare."

He pulled her back up against him for another long kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, lost in the kiss and oblivious to the boy standing in the shadows, glaring with unadulterated hatred.

_Angel. I never liked him. And I never thought I'd have any problems keeping Buffy while he was around; the two of them hated each other, I know they did! But now they're kissing. I can see them, wrapped around each other. Someone whistles and they break apart, laughing. They won't be laughing when I'm through with them…_

_How could she do this to me? I loved her, I still love her! She told me she loved me. Lying bitch! She knows I don't mean to hurt her, she just makes me so angry and I can't help myself. She said she didn't mean to upset me, she said I made her happy. Yeah, real happy. She ran off to the first guy who'd have her!_

_The last time I hit her, I just got carried away. She told me it was over. Over! How could it be over! We were in love! She said I didn't treat her right. But I bought her presents all the time! She told me it wasn't about that, she said she deserved someone who respects her. I said to her, I said, how the hell do you expect me to respect you when you go flirting with other guys, when you spend all your time with your friends, when you wear those little slutty outfits to the Bronze. They're just supposed to be for ME! No other man should see her wearing skirts that short. Who could respect her in those outfits! She looked like a hooker most of the time. _

_I told her that once and she hit me. SHE hit ME! Of course, afterwards, she said she was sorry, I just upset her. I apologised, and she apologised, and we made up. We spent hours cuddling on the sofa, talking and laughing. And she threw all that away, for what! Him! He'll leave her. I know he will. He'll find someone else, and she'll come running back to me._

_He can't make her happy. That smile can't be real. The laugh's fake. He was just there for her when she was missing me, when she wanted someone to hold her. I know that's it. But she shouldn't have gone to him! She must have gotten my message, she should have come looking for me!_

_But she'll pay. They'll both pay._


	10. You belong with me

A few days later, most of them were sitting in the canteen, glaring at the food the dinner ladies had dared to serve them.

Buffy frowned at her tray. "What's that green blob?"

Angel shook his head emphatically. "I'm trying really hard not to think about that right now…"

They poked it and shuddered with disgust when it wobbled. They were sure it wasn't supposed to have the consistency of jelly. Buffy was sat in Angel's lap, Willow was sat in Oz's lap, and Cordelia and Xander were messing around with the food. Faith and Spike were probably making out in a storage cupboard somewhere. A shadow fell over the table as Principal Snyder came and stood next to them, watching them.

"Are we having a chair shortage?" Willow was confused. "I didn't read anything about a – oh…"

She slid off Oz's knee, then Snyder looked pointedly at Buffy, who sighed and did the same. "These public displays of affection are not acceptable in my school. This isn't an orgy, people. It's a classroom." Buffy gave him an innocent look. "Yeah. Where they teach lunch."

Snyder glared at her for a moment. "Just give me a reason to kick you out, Summers. Just give me a reason"

He walked off and Cordelia spoke up. "How about because you're a tiny, impotent Nazi, with a bug up his butt the size of an emu?" Buffy nodded in agreement. "Sums it up." Cordelia looked at her. "Don't you think?"

Angel and Buffy stood on the street outside their houses, kissing tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her even closer, his mouth closing over hers again, when a voice interrupted them. "Come on Angel! She's coming round in an hour anyway."

She rolled her eyes and walked into her house. Angel loosened his grip on Buffy but didn't let go completely. "You're still coming round?"

"Uh-huh." She pressed a hand to the back of his neck, urging him down to her lips again. He obliged, getting lost in the kiss. He knew now, with certainty, that he loved her. At first he wasn't sure. He'd never been in love before, so how could he possibly know? But he knew now. He knew that when he was with her, everything seemed to make sense. He knew that if anything ever happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. And he knew that when they were apart, all he could think about was being back with her. Yeah, he loved her.

He placed a final soft kiss on her lips and reluctantly untangled himself from her. She gave him a shaky smile, then left to go to her house, trying not to fall over from the passion he stirred in her. She sat down watching TV for a while, then noticed the clock and ran upstairs. She only had five minutes before she had to be next door, and she wanted to make herself presentable.

A few minutes later she heard the door open downstairs and assumed it was Angel. She shouted down that she wouldn't be long, and she heard him walk up the stairs. He was so impatient! She turned towards the door and opened her mouth to tell him as much, to see Pete standing there. Her eyes opened wide with fear and her eyes darted around the room, searching for a possible escape route. "Hello lover."

"Pete."

He took a step towards her and she moved backwards until her back hit the wall. "I saw you with Angel, Buffy. That's not allowed. You know that's not allowed. You're mine."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not yours Pete. You beat me, you could have killed me! And you expect me to go back to you!" Pete moved even closer. "You know why I did it, baby. You hurt me, you wanted to break up with me! You just make me so mad sometimes that I have to hit you. I don't like doing it but –" Buffy's eyes narrowed in anger. "If you didn't like doing it when you wouldn't do it!"

He was right in front of her now, and she was shaking with fear, but trying desperately not to show it. "You don't deserve me. But Angel does. He's never hit me."

Pete hit her then with the back of his hand, causing a slow trickle of blood to drip from the side of her mouth. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up slightly, his eyes gleaming furiously. "Don't ever talk about Angel again. You don't belong with Angel, you belong with me!"


	11. Every part of you is beautiful

At the Chases', Angel was part worried, part annoyed. Buffy was nearly ten minutes late, and she was never late, especially not to meet him. She only had to come next door, what was taking her so long? It wouldn't hurt to go over there and check nothing had happened, would it? He quickly left the house and walked next door.

His heart rate spiked when he saw the door was slightly open. Buffy didn't leave it open when they said goodbye. Someone was in there. He quietly opened the door the rest of the way and checked downstairs, she wasn't there. He heard voices and stalked up the stairs, careful to miss out the one that creaked. As he reached her room he saw Pete holding her by the shoulders, and pushing her into the wall.

Pete heard him and turned around, holding Buffy by the neck now. She managed to choke out, "Angel", and Pete tightened his hold. Angel stepped into the room, his fists tightening. "Get the hell away from her."

He let her go and walked up to Angel, rolling his sleeves up. He drew his fist back to punch him, but Angel easily caught it, and returned the punch, connecting with Pete's mouth. Buffy crawled to her dresser where the phone was and picked up the receiver. It was a distraction enough for Angel to sweep Pete's feet from under him and punch him again in the face. Buffy rang 911, asking for the police. Her voice was shaking and her hands were trembling. She watched Angel hit Pete again, then she told him to stop. She didn't want him to kill Pete. She couldn't bear it if he got into trouble.

Pete groaned on the floor as Buffy curled closer into the dresser. Angel knelt down in front of her and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her and leading her downstairs, making sure the window was locked before he went. He didn't want Pete escaping before the police got there.

When the police had finished questioning Buffy, Joyce arrived, running into the house and throwing her arms around her, holding her tightly. "I was so worried! When the police rang me, I thought something terrible had happened." Buffy hugged her mom, then tried to extract herself. "I'm fine mom. But I…I don't want to stay in my room tonight. C-can I stay at Angel's?" Joyce knew Buffy and Angel were dating, and opened her mouth to argue, but then she saw the look on Buffy's face. She didn't want to refuse her when she was upset. She nodded her agreement, then Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy, nodded to Joyce and led her to his house.

Buffy had barely spoken and hadn't eaten anything since she'd got to Angel's. He brought her a plate of food and sat on the bed next to her but she insisted she wasn't hungry. "You need to eat Buffy." She just shook her head. "I know he scared you Buffy, but you can't let him do this to you." She looked at him, incredulous. "Angel, you know what he would have done if you hadn't shown up!" Angel took her face between his hands and looked at her intently. "But I did. Don't worry about what could have happened. He didn't do anything, and he's going to jail. You're not going to have to worry about him Buffy."

She lent into him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Thank you." He held her for a while then pulled away and helped her off the bed. "Come on. Cordelia's downstairs, she's worried about you." He kissed her tenderly and led her downstairs.

Jenny hesitated when she realised Buffy would want to sleep in the same bed as Angel, but decided to be lenient, just this once. She'd been through a lot. And if she said no, she was sure Angel would find a way to get to Buffy, even if she took up post outside Buffy's door. She just told them to get some sleep, to which Angel couldn't help but grin. He could practically see her itching to stop them, but she didn't which he was grateful for. What his mom didn't know was that he'd slept in Buffy's bed a few times since they'd been together. He was sure she'd love to know that.

Buffy rested her head on Angel's chest, cuddling close to him. She was glad now that she had asked to stay with him, she didn't know how she'd sleep otherwise. She knew Pete was in jail, but it didn't make her feel any better. Only Angel did. She held her close, massaging her back with his fingertips. "I was so stupid. I should never have stayed with him after what he did to me. Maybe then I wouldn't be like I am now." He shifted slightly so her head was on the pillow and propped himself up on his elbow. "What do you mean?"

She pointed to the small scar on her lip then lifted her shirt and showed him the two scars on her ribs and one on her stomach that he had seen a few times before. She bit her lip as she looked at him, stopping the tears. "They're so ugly." Angel's heart ached. He knew she was self-conscious about them but she'd never come out and said it before. He knew words wouldn't work on her, so instead he bent his head and kissed every scar, running his lips and tongue over them, before moving to the one on her lip and doing the same. "Every part of you is beautiful." Her eyes filled with tears and she gently caressed his face. "Why did he hit me if I was so beautiful? Maybe he was right. Maybe I don't deserve anything more than him."

"No, Buffy. Pete's a coward and a creep. He hit you because he was stronger than you and he wanted to feel better about himself. Because he knew you were too good for him and he was afraid you'd realise it and leave him. He wanted to make you feel like you weren't worth anything more. Not because you're not beautiful, not because you made him angry, and not because you did anything wrong." He kissed her lips softly. "You're the best person I know. You're sexiest, prettiest, most amazing girl." He punctuated every sentence with a gentle kiss to her face. He kissed her lips again and a hot tear slipped down her cheek as she heard the adoration in his voice. He placed a warm hand on her cheek, wiping away the tear and holding her gaze. "And I love you." His lips met hers and her eyes closed as more tears ran down her face. When he pulled away she opened her eyes, love shining out of them. "I love you too."

He smiled at her before kissing her again, then pulling her into his arms.


End file.
